Team X (Earth-10005)
| Last = | HistoryText = During the Vietnam War, William Stryker created a Black Ops group called Team X, which consisted of James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Wade Wilson, Agent Zero, John Wraith, Chris Bradley and Fred Dukes. During a mission in Lagos, Logan quit the team when he realized that Stryker was willing to have innocent people killed to achieve his goals. After Logan's departure from Team X, Stryker began fervently upscaling the team's actions, ordaining that they hunt down their own kind and round them up for his experimentation. Team X later disbanded, with all of their members morally compromised over the ethics of their actions. Only Creed and Agent Zero remained faithful to Stryker (and it's implied that Wilson was brainwashed/electronically bound to Stryker). Six years after Logan's departure, Creed killed Bradley. Stryker asked Logan to help protect the other former team members, but he refused. After Logan's girlfriend, Silver Fox, was apparently killed by his brother Creed, Wolverine agreed to participate in the Weapon X Project. Adamantium was violently injected into his skeleton, and when Stryker wanted to erase all his memories, Logan (now codenamed Wolverine) escaped and killed many guards attempting to apprehend him. Agent Zero and a large number of commandos attacked him, but were all slain by Wolverine. Wolverine found Wraith and Dukes, who led him to Remy LeBeau (Gambit), a former captive of Stryker. LeBeau mistakenly thought Wolverine was sent to recapture him, so LeBeau attacked him, blasting him into an alley where he discovered that Creed had killed Wraith. Wolverine fought his brother and nearly killed him, but Gambit intervened, allowing Creed to escape. After Wolverine gained LeBeau's trust, the latter took him to Stryker's base. There, Wolverine discovered that Silver Fox was still alive and that she was Stryker's operative. Wolverine fought Creed and gained the upper hand, but chose to spare his life, being unwilling to kill him. After regaining her former lover's trust, Silver Fox led Wolverine to the location of many captive mutants, whom they freed. Creed and Wolverine then together fought Weapon XI, a bald, pale Wade Wilson who now possessed multiple mutant powers, and ultimately defeated him. Silver Fox was fatally shot while helping other captured mutants escape, and Stryker caused Wolverine to lose his memory by shooting adamantium bullets at his head multiple times. | Equipment = | Transportation = Military vehicles, jets and helicopters | Weapons = Military firearms | Notes = A conversation between Creed and Wraith suggested that the former killed Dukes, but, seeing how Dukes was nearly invincible and formidable, this is almost impossible for someone to kill him that easily. | Trivia = During their mission being dropped into Lagos, Nigeria, some members of Stryker's military mutant team (including William Stryker himself) wore distinctive military patches on their uniforms. This consisted of a skull wearing a green beret with an eagle's outstretched wings behind the skull, with the Latin inscription "Vinculum Unitatis" emblazoned directly underneath the emblem, which when translated means "The bond of unity." | Links = }} Category:2009 Team Debuts